


The Right Moment

by panda_hiiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: April Showers 2015, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado has a very important question to ask Masaomi. Erika and Walker decide to give him some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the DRRR!! Kink Meme, never posted it off anon until now. The original prompt was "Fluffy fic in which Mikado proposes to Masaomi please~ Bonus: Erika and Walker gives Mikado advice on how to pop the question"

"Romance. That's the most important part.  _Romance!_ "  
  
Mikado isn't quite sure how it came to this.   
  
He hadn't really meant to bring it up at all - certainly not here, certainly not now, and certainly not to  _those two_. He thinks that perhaps Erika and Walker just have some sense about them that targets things like this - that is, things that are inevitably embarrassing to everyone else around them.   
  
"But there's something to be said for being really flashy, too," Walker muses. "Like, what about doing it at a sports game? You know, and you get them to flash 'MARRY ME' on that big screen."   
  
"Yeah, but what if you got dumped? Then you'd look like a fool," Erika says. "You'd do better to do something more intimate. What if you went to a really fancy restaurant and bribed the waiter so he put the ring in a glass of champagne?"  
  
"No, no, that's too boring. I think you should hire a skywriter."   
  
"But what if he goes inside right as the plane goes by? Or what if it's raining that day?"  
  
"True. How about a singing telegram?"  
  
"Ooh, or a big announcement at Comiket! In costume!"  
  
"Proposing to your partner, who is also in costume?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Brilliant!" the two chime, in unison.   
  
"U-Um...I appreciate the advice, guys," Mikado pipes up, nervously, "But I don't know if that's really...my style..."   
  
"I have some dating sims you could practice on," Erika says, helpfully. "Yumacchi has the walkthroughs, too. Why don't you borrow them?"   
  
"I-I guess..."   
  
"I think it would be very romantic if you proposed to me at Comiket, Yumacchi," Erika says, already moving on, "But it might be even more romantic if you proposed to Dotachin, instead."  
  
"Erika, will you please stop pairing me off like that?"   
  
"What? But I already started writing a fic about it..."   
  
A hand rests on Mikado's shoulder and he looks up to see Kadota, wearing that usual weary expression about him.   
  
"Don't pay too much attention to them," Kadota says, "Once they get excited about something, there's no slowing them down."   
  
"A-Ah," Mikado says, "Um. Thanks."   
  
"But, a proposal, huh? I hadn't heard. You must be pretty serious about it."   
  
"Yeah." Mikado feels his cheeks flush. "Yeah, I am."   
  
"Well...I wouldn't know too much about this kind of thing," Kadota says, with a slight shrug, "But, I would say, if you're looking for the right way to go about it, just  _do it_ , you know? I think you'll know when the right time comes."   
  
Mikado nods, slightly. The truth: he's been looking for that right moment for ages now. He doesn't really remember when the idea came to him, not exactly, but once it took root he knew he had to do it. He hasn't told anyone else about it, but he already has the ring - has had it for a while, a rather simple band of gold. It's plain, but he can't help but think it's perfect, and he wants more than anything to see it on its intended hand.   
  
The other thing he hasn't told anyone else is just  _who_  he's proposing to.   
  
He thinks most people would be able to figure it out - it isn't really that much of a secret, anyway, though they never really talk very openly about it. Anri knows, at least, though in her own quiet way she hasn't said anything.   
  
What he can't figure out is whether or not the most important person is expecting it.

* * *

They usually wind up at Mikado's apartment, for whatever reason, and tonight is no exception.   
  
Masaomi breezes in as usual, all cheer and bad jokes and warmth. He fills the small space with his presence, fills it so it feels even emptier when he's gone - but Mikado won't think about that, because he's here now, and that's all that matters.   
  
They've been together long enough that things just  _work_  between them. It's usually Mikado that starts it, but it's almost always Masaomi that urges things on - and inevitably where they end up is naked and tangled together in the folds of the futon, skin against skin, warmth against warmth. Tonight is no different, and afterwards Mikado just revels in the haze that follows, listening to the quiet, contented sound of Masaomi's breath, the steady beating of his heart near Mikado's own. And he realizes it, then.   
  
Now.   
  
This is it. Now.   
  
"Masaomi. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."   
  
The blond doesn't open his eyes, but smiles.   
  
"Mm? Let me guess, you want to know how I stay so irresistibly sexy."   
  
"N-No! I mean, not that you aren't, but...I mean, that's not what I want to ask you. It. It's kind of important."   
  
Masaomi shifts a little, and blinks up at Mikado, those bright, golden eyes fixing him with a curious, expectant gaze.   
  
Now. It has to be now.   
  
Mikado is glad he kept the ring so close - he fumbles for it awkwardly, feeling for it blindly. When he finds it, the weight is a comfort in his hand, giving him the nerve he needs to go through with this. He moves, suddenly, into an approximation of kneeling beside the futon. He holds the ring out, and his voice is surprisingly clear and steady.   
  
"Masaomi. Will you marry me?"   
  
A very long silence follows, with Masaomi's eyes growing wider and wider as he stares at the ring. All of that courage flees Mikado in an instant, and an awful pit opens up in his stomach - was he wrong? Was Masaomi going to turn him down? What was he supposed to do  _then_? He doesn't think he can handle a rejection, but anything is better than this long, torturous silence...  
  
Suddenly, Masaomi laughs, laughs hard enough that he doubles over, and has to wipe tears from his eyes. It doesn't make things much better for Mikado.   
  
"Dummy," Masaomi says, finally, trying to catch his breath, "We can't get  _married_. We're both guys."   
  
Oh.   
  
Mikado simply stares, floored by this simple statement, and wishes more than anything that he could just disappear.   
  
"Just kidding."   
  
His heart starts beating again when Masaomi leans over and kisses him, first on the forehead and then, briefly, on the lips.   
  
"Like I'd let that stop us. Of course I'll marry you, silly - did you even really need to ask?"   
  
They both laugh then, and Mikado feels something change between them - or not even a change, really, but rather a subtle strengthening in the unspoken bond between them. Had he even really needed to ask? Of course not. He'd known it all along.   
  
Mikado slides the ring on Masaomi's finger, the gold glittering in the low light. Masaomi wonders at it, and says something about it that he finds terribly amusing, but all Mikado can think is how perfect it looks there.   
  
Perfect. 


End file.
